The present invention relates to power distribution systems, and more particularly to high density power systems and methods of high density power distribution.
Applications requiring power distribution often have severe space constraints for power distribution system components. An example of such an application is a vehicle, such as an aircraft. The limited space available for system components drives the requirement for high density power distribution. The power distribution system must be sufficiently compact, while still being adequately configured to distribute power to typically several loads. The loads include various types of protection against over-current, over and under-frequency, arc fault, and ground fault, to name a few potential sources of disruptions to load functionality. Circuit breaker panels are sized to attempt to fit into the space constrained areas, which are often unavailable during flight and are difficult to access on the ground, in the case of an aircraft.